The present invention relates to a switching power supply protection system, a mother board and a computer, and in particular, relates to the switching power supply protection system mounted on the mother board, the mother board mounted with the switching power supply, and the computer configured by equipped with the mother board.
In recent years, in connection with the trend toward a lower voltage-type CPU or the like, number of the switching power supplies mounted on the mother board of the computer has been increasing. In addition, in connection with the trend toward the more compact and higher current-type switching power supply, also a MOSFET, which is a switching element to be used in the switching power supply, has been toward a more compact and higher current-type. However, such a more compact and higher current-type MOSFET has a thin gate oxide film, which easily breaks down in a short-circuit mode. Therefore, most causes of smoke and fire accidents of the mother board in recent years are caused by MOSFET short-circuit of the switching power supply.
It should be noted that, as conventional technology to prevent over-current of a feed line in an electronic circuit board of a computer device, and makes possible to prevent smoke and fire of the board, it is known technology described, for example, in JP-A-2003-319547.